Love that is forbidden, but pure and wanted
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: We begin where the whole story takes place at Bella's arrival to Forks, but her twin sister has a story to tell from her mind. The sister that everyone forgot about and was never added to the story. She shares her side of the story through it all including her love that cannot be and possibly might not be possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

So, my twin sister is due to arrive any minute now to live with dad and I. This means that I have to share my room with her in our tiny house. Dad said it is because she asked to be here while Rene runs off with her husband for his baseball trips or whatever. Dad pulls up to the house in his cruiser when I look out the window at the sound of a motor. With a fake smile, I walk out the front door to greet them both.

"Hey, princess," dad says to me when he walks over to give me a hug. Bell walks over with a tiny smile on her face and a tiny cactus in her hands. "It is nice to have my girls together again."

"You look good, Juliana," Bella says.

"You look the same to me," I grumble. "By the way, everyone calls me Julia."

"Oh," Bella murmurs. Dad leads Bell into the house to our room while I go to finish my homework in the kitchen. But I am soon bothered when dad comes in to avoid anymore awkward confrontation with Bella. He looks at me with his arms folded over his chest.

"Leave it alone, dad, I am being nice like you asked and not going to bother her," I say with my eyes still on my textbook.

"Jules, you have to be a little nicer to her since she is your twin sister," dad says. I plug in my ear buds to drown him out but he takes them right out. "Do not ignore me right now."

"Dad, she is the one who came to with us after so many years and chances to be with us. The middle of junior year? What made her want to be here now of all times?" I growl. Dad walks out of the kitchen without another word and I go back to my homework for another hour before Jacob and Billy arrive with the truck dad got for Bella. Jacob smiles widely when he sees me step outside but it falters when he sees Bella behind me.

"Bells, you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob," dad says as the three of us walk over to them.

"My goodness, you have grown up into a beautiful woman, Bella," Billy says. I try to keep from rolling my eyes at the comment when dad chuckles and pats his friend on the back. Jacob walks over to pull me into a sideways hug with his eyes fixed on Bella.

"Hi, we used to make mudpies together when we were kids. But, Julia and I have done much more than mudpies since the last time you were here," Jacob says with a wide smile.

"Jake, she does not even remember when the last time she visited us," I scoff. Jake nudges me with his hip and we share a small laugh.

"So do you go to school around here, Jacob?" Bella asks.

"No, I go to school on the reservation since that is where I live," Jacob says. Dad walks over with a wide smile with great news for Bella.

"Do you like the truck?" dad asks like a small child waiting for appraisal.

"Is this for me?" Bella asks.

"Just bought it off of Billy here and it is yours," dad chuckles.

"Yeah, I redid the engine as well," Jacob says with his chest puffed out. He leaves me to show Bella the engine, forgetting me completely and I feel like when we were little kids all over again with everyone wanting to be with Bella more than me. Bella looks over to me with sad eyes and a small smile.

"Did you need a ride to school, Julia?" Bella asks nicely.

"Actually, I have a car and it might be better for you to ride with me some days since it is still cold outside," I say with a small smile. Bella nods when I turn to walk back into the house and settle on my bed to get some early sleep.

* * *

Bella shuffles with me to my car Monday morning on her first day of school while I rush to get into the driver's seat without spilling my coffee. Dad has made me promise to keep an eye on Bella so nothing happens to her, knowing good and well that he knows everyone is not going to hurt Chief Swan's daughters without him knowing. Bella settles into the car once it warms up after a few minutes of idling while i adjust myself and then we take off for school.

"So, are you popular at the school?" Bella asks softly.

"Not by a long shot, Bella, I am that smart kid that keeps to herself," I laugh.

"So you have not changed since we were kids then," Bella notes. I ignore her comment all the way until we make it to the school parking lot.

"Alright, I will take you to the office so I can head to my locker before class," I grumble. Bella nods as she scrambles to get out of the car fast to keep up with me. Everyone stares at us as we walk down the hallway the moment we step into the school.

"Why is everyone staring?" Bella asks me softly.

"Well, it is because we are twins and you are the new toy in the toybox," I say with a hint of annoyance. We arrive at the office and I leave her there without talking to her. Making my way down the hallway, I hear the whispers about Bella's arrival to the town and it causes me to boil a little. I am stopped instantly when I run into one of the Cullen boys, I believe his name is Jasper or something. Our eyes lock together, leaving us to stand there awkwardly together just staring before one of his sisters calls to him. I watch him leave with a look of pure shock and I shake my head quickly to get him out of my mind. The Cullens have not been here long, but they still have something following them that sets some people on the reservation on edge. Once my head is cleared from the run in, I make my way all the way to my locker to gather all of my things for class but my peace is halted when Eric walks over with a big smile on his face.

"so, I hear your sister has arrived and is starting school here today? Would you like to talk to us at the school paper about her arrival?" Eric asks. I slam my locker with a soft growl and stare at him with anger until he scurries away from me.

"You know scaring people is not the best route to go when people want to ask you questions and get to know you," someone says softly. I spin around to see the Cullen guy from earlier and he has a big smile on his face.

"You should stay away from me right now," I warn while making my way to my class.

"I am Jasper," the Cullen boy says.

"I know, your family is still the talk of the town and it is nice to meet you but I am not sure being near me would be a good idea," I say. Jasper grabs my arm softly and our eyes lock when I turn to face him. "Look, no offense but I have seen your family together and I know that being friends with me is not a good idea at all. Your family prefers to be with each other and the spiky haired girl seems to extremely close to you. So, I suggest you back up and leave me alone."

"Is this how you always treat people that are wanting to get to know you?" Jasper asks.

"Most people that have wanted to get to know me and be friends only want a trump card of getting out of trouble around and now want to know about my sister since she has arrived. So, yeah, that is how I have always treated people," I say while brushing Jasper off and rushing to get to class. My head begins to hurt as I walk all the way to the classroom and settle in for the class to start and distract me from this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sit in the classroom reading over my notes, trying hard to forget about the moment shared with Jasper. It has been a little hard getting him out of my mind since everyone in the town knows them for being the mysterious Cullen family that moved from somewhere not within a four hour drive. I look up to see Angela walking in quickly before the bell lets out it's usual shriek and we share a small smile.

"So, has the sister arrived yet?" Angela asks, as she sits down in the deck in front of me.

"Yes, she has arrived and is the talk of the town just like the Cullens were and still are," I grumble.

"I take it the welcome wagon from the chief was a little overdone?" Angela jokes, but soon recoils when I give her a hard look. "Sorry, I know this is going to be hard year and a half of school, but at least your dad gets to spend some time with your sister after being with you for most of your life."

"But why now of all the times that were offered? She is going to graduate in a year and a half and could have done it far away from me," I snip.

"Jules, let her be and try not to kill her when she is brought up in a conversation with you," Angela says. The teacher walks in with, you guessed it, my sister right behind him and I grip the edge of my desk in sheer anger. My first class of the day is my favorite and she has to be in it, just the greatest thing in the world.

"Everyone please welcome Ms Isabella Swan to the school. She has joined us from the wonderfully warm Arizona and might need a few friends," the teacher says with a big smile. Bella gives a small, shy smile before locking eyes with me and she waves a little. "Aw yes, she is also Chief Swan's daughter along with Jules' sister."

"Wow, now you are in trouble since you are connected to the fresh meat in the school," Angela says. The teacher advises Bella to sit behind Angela, of whom is sitting next to me, before beginning where we left off last class. Bella settles in her seat quietly and class goes on from there. No need for details since it is class and it bores most people. The moment the bell rings, I am out of my seat heading to the next class I have in hopes she is not there but my path is cut off when I see Jasper walking by with his sister, Alice, and his brother, Edward. I cannot help but stare at Edward for a second because it is hard not to with him being devilishly handsome and single at this school. Jasper smiles a little when he sees me, which gives me the clue to run before I am caught by him or someone else to ask about my darn sister. I make it into the classroom to see that I was alone for the time being and got ready for the class, like I usually do. My mind becomes flooded with the thoughts about Bella's arrival, Jasper's sudden need to talk to me, Jake falling for Bella after hiding my feelings for him all these years and then the thought of Edward talking to me someday with it leading to something more. Maybe I am asking too much for this world to give me because I asked for Edward to talk to me or notice me and I got Bella instead.

* * *

Dad arrives back home with some takeout he must have picked up on the way home and he places it gently on the counter. I look up at him to give a small smile from my seat at the kitchen table we normally eat on and then go back to my homework.

"How did the first day go for Bella?" dad asks.

"Really? Not even gonna ask about my day?" I grumble.

"Well, you are my daughter and I know that you are doing fine. Bella is also my daughter that started her first day at a new school in the middle of the year," dad says quickly. I place my pencil on my notebook to look up at him in shock of his quick response. "Why are you acting like this to her?"

"Why is she moving in now after all these years of having the choice? It makes not sense to me right now and I am not liking it at all. I mean, how bad could her life be with Renee that she not want to with her and her new husband?" I ask angrily.

"She did not want to travel with them so she decided to ask to be here," dad jumps into defensive mode. I raise a brow at he delusional thought of Bella wanting to be with us because she is tired of travelling with Renee. "Also, what did I say about calling your mom by her first name?"

"What does it matter, dad? She left you because she hated it here and never seemed to care that I left her to be here with you. Neither did Bella apparently since she stayed away all these years. She has butted herself into our lives just after we came to agreement that she would never be with us and during a crucial part of her high school life, dad," I say.

"You will not treat your sister like a stranger anymore or I will ground you," dad growls softly.

"It does not matter anyways since everyone I know only wants to talk to me about Bella. Hell, dad, she already made a few friends and they were my friends first," I scoff. "So grounding me will not matter anyways."

"Jules, what do you want me to do?" dad asks. "She cannot go home after just getting here."

"Obviously not, so you are just gonna have to deal with me being like this until I move out or until Bella can give me a reason to not want to make her life miserable here," I say before grabbing my things and head up to my room to escape dad's pitiful look. Dad has a way of making me feel bad when he uses that face just so I can side with him. But this time, it is not going to work because this whole thing was Bella's idea and I am not going to be comfortable with her being here until she proves something. Not sure what exactly, but that is how it is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella has been driving herself to school for the past month while I settle into having her in our lives, which has been hard since I saw her with Edward the other day. Jasper has been trying to get to know me better despite the protests I have been giving him and Alice suddenly joining in as well. I am enjoying some classical music during lunch when Alice and Jasper walk over to pull me out of my book daze and I notice that Alice has an odd smile on her face.

"What?" I ask with a little bit of sandwich in my mouth.

"What are you doing this weekend? I was thinking of inviting you and Bella over to meet our parents," Alice says happily.

"Actually, I am heading to La Push with some friends and possibly my sister," I say quickly. Jasper looks at me with a hint of devastation at me already having plans. Bella joins me at the table with Edward not far behind and we share a small smile. I am being nice to Bella by not telling her my feelings of Edward, but also because I am actually trying to enjoy my sister being here despite the fact that I seem like I hate her guts.

"So, I guess we will see you later then," Jasper says and takes off with Alice and Edward quickly.

"What was that about?" Bella asks.

"They offered for us to go to see their parents, but I told them that we have plans with Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica to head to La Push," I say.

"Yeah, I asked Edward to go but he said he was busy. It was a little odd," Bella says. Jessica and Angela join us with smiles, which sets me off a little more because everyone is being weird today.

"Alright, what is going on with everyone?" I ask angrily.

"So, we are wondering if you want to maybe go to Port Angeles instead," Jessica asks.

"No," I snap.

"Come on, we can go dress shopping for the dance," Jessica pouts.

"Well, I would go just to watch since Eric has not asked me yet," Angela sighs.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Bella asks.

"I did not think about that," Angela says happily.

"Do it, you are not in the 50s after all," I grumble in hopes of not sounding like I am agreeing with Bella. On cue, Eric and Mike walk over with big smiles on their faces. They both only wanted to talk about our trip to La Push. I was mostly excited to see Jake there since I told him we were all going to be there.

* * *

I am loading up the truck when dad walks outside with a large blanket in his hands. Bella takes the blanket form dad and braces for his lecture about being safe and about how I should drive since I know my way there. I wave him off while climbing into the truck and he chuckles when Bella tells him that we are not going to kill each other on the way there. We head out after a small wave to dad and sit in silence for ten minutes.

"So, Jessica told me that you two had feelings for Edward and that you still do," Bella says to break the silence.

"Yeah well most of the girls here like him and wish he would realise we are all here, but he picked you," I say calmly. "Just be careful with giving your heart to him. He looks like he might eat it if you are not careful."

"Do you think he is a cannibal or something?" Bella laughs.

"You never know from his pale complexion," I laugh with. We share stories of what Edward and his family might be like and then move on to what everyone else in the school might be like if they were not humans. Bella then changes the subject to something a little painful.

"Do you hate mom for leaving dad?" Bella asks. I sit for a moment to keep from jerking the truck off the road and running.

"Yes, but I am getting over it. Plus she seems mad at me for picking dad over her," I say quietly.

"Honestly, she was okay because it was your choice and you seemed happier here than with us. I did miss you after you left," Bella says.

"I missed you too," I say. We remain quiet the rest of the way and put on a happy face when we see our friends. Angela hurries over to give me a hug while Jessica adjusts her suit so she can surf the cold water. Eric is huddled in the van that he borrowed from Tyler for the day in fear of surfing the waves with Mike and Jessica. I toss Mike the bag of food I brought, and he pretends to worship me. I roll my eyes while jumping into the van to get my board out while Angela and Bella talk about something she did.

"Hey, Eric needs to get out in the water," Mike says.

"No, it is cold so I am not going out," Eric whines. I nudge him out of the van and he panics a little.

"Stop being a baby and get your butt out there now," I order. Eric shakes his head before stopping to look at the three guys walking over to us. My hear races a little when I see Jake amoung the three guys. "Jake!"

"Jules!" Jake shouts. I jump out of the van to give him a hug and Jake gives me a small spin. "You look great. Getting ready to surf or something?"

"Surf with Jess and Mike," I say with pride.

"Good luck with that," Jake chuckles. We walk over to the rest of my crew where Jake introduces his friend Embry and Quil. Jake sits next to Bella to have a quick chat about how life has been at school and that makes me leave them faster when I see the smile break across his face. It breaks me a little to see the guy I like fawn over my oblivious twin sister, but that is my sister for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella is adjusting to the school and everyone has still not gotten used to her being in the school. I am still not completely used to her being here and my friends are taking a bigger liking to her. Edward seems to be a little more interested in her now that they are stuck in the same class and I am not sure how I like that either. But, his adopted brother keeps bugging me about us hanging out to the point that I am stuck watching my surroundings just to avoid him. I make it to my locker after my last class to see Bella waiting for me with a small smile.

"Hey," Bella says.

"Hey, ready for the weekend once more?" I joke with a small smile. Bella and I are better at getting along when no one else is around, well except for dad of course. I put my unneeded books in my locker, close it, and turn to see Jasper and Edward lurking not too far behind us. "Is there something we have done to the Cullen boys to get their stares?"

"I dunno, but Edward has been super nice as of late after being so cold to me," Bella whispers. I hook my arm with Bella's and we walk together to our car. "So, what time am I meeting Jessica and Angela to head to Port Angeles?"

"Umm, I believe she said something about meeting them around nine or something. I am not exactly sure," I say. Bella releases my arm to walk around the truck. I sense eyes on us and turn to see Edward staring at my sister like he really is going to eat her, which causes something inside my head flick on. With in seconds, I am marching over to Edward with my hands balled up in fists.

"Jules?" Bella calls from the truck.

"You got a problem with my sister, Cullen? If you do, we can have at it right here and now because no one stares at my sister like she is about to be food!" I shout. Suddenly a van is coming at me just as I step out between the rows of parked cars and Bella is shouting my name while running to me. In seconds, I am on the ground with Bella holding me along with Edward above us with his hand out like he stopped the van from crushing us.

"You need to be more careful, Swans," Edward hisses before leaving us. The driver window rolls down and I see Tyler with a gashed head and a dazed look in his eyes.

"I am so sorry," Tyler says. Bella looks me over while I try to recollect what just happened exactly and notice there is a few wounds on Bella.

"Bells," I exclaim. She looks at herself, but shrugs it off.

* * *

Dad is furious in the waiting room when I am sure he was told to wait for Bella and I to be released. Bella rolls her eyes when I hear his arguments get closer to us and he punches the doors open to the ER. He is unsure who to check first when he sees Bella and I holding each other up in the bed. I see tears threatening to fall as he looks at the two of us, the most precious things in his life, hurt.

"Hey dad," I grumble. Dad runs over to hug us both and then do his inspection after pushing a nurse to the side.

"Are you two alright? Anything broken?" dad panics.

"Could you not do this right now?" I hiss. Suddenly, Dr. Cullen walks in with charts in hand and a large, white smile on his face.

"I heard Chief Swan's girls were here and had to look at them myself," Dr. Cullen says.

"Nice to see you, Dr. Cullen," dad says with a small sigh. "These are my girls, Julia and Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Dr. Cullen says with a slight bow.

"You are the infamous Dr. Cullen," I blurt out. Bella snickers a little and then nudges me a little.

"Yes, I am sure you know my children since you two seem to be there age," Dr. Cullen chuckles. "From what I can see is only a few bumps and bruises, nothing to serious to keep them overnight. Well, maybe Julia since she has some signs of a concussion and a small cut on the back of her head."

"What, no way?! I am not staying here," I protest.

"Jules, it might be good for you," dad says sternly.

"No, I am not staying here!" I exclaim.

"It is alright, I was only suggesting it and I can give you some things to read so you know the signs and symptoms," Dr. Cullen says.

"Good thing you are staying home tomorrow," dad sighs.

"No, she is going with me and our friends to Port Angeles to pick out dresses," Bella interjects quickly. I grab her hand to give it a small squeeze as a thank you and we wait for a response.

"Keeping her busy and around many people might be good for her after today. I will get your discharge papers ready to go and I will see you three later," Dr. Cullen says. Dad turns to us to see we are smiling at him like when we were little.

"Anything you wish to share with me?" dad asks.

"Our friends want us to help them pick out a dress for the dance coming up," Bella says.

"So, we decided to go and help them out," I finished for her.

"Alright, we will talk more about this later when I get home. Get your things and go home, I mean it," dad says. Bella and I get off the bed, gather our stuff, give him a hug, and then head off to the truck together to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella was up most of the night doing some kind of research while I got most of my homework done. Dad ordered pizza for a light dinner and left us girls alone in our rooms for the night. I awoke the next morning early so we could make it in the hour and a half it takes to get to Port Angeles. Angela must have texted me late last night because I check my phone to see she asked Eric out to the dance and he said yes. Well, I guess that means more time looking at dresses for them and more sitting in agony for me. Bella is still asleep when I lift my head off my pillow to look at her and I throw a pillow at her to wake her up.

"No, just five more minutes," Bella groans.

"Come on or we will suffer the wrath of Jessica," I yawn. Bella's computer is still on the webpage she was looking at last and I see it is about vampires. "Did you fall for Jake's story about the cold ones?"

"You know that story?" Bella asks, quickly sitting up.

"I grew up with him and spend most of my time with Billy when dad was working. I know the stories and also know we are part Quilliette as well on dad's side I think," I grumble.

"So do you believe it is true about the Cullens being the cold ones?" Bella asks.

"Not really, but they are mysterious and everyone on the reservation dislike them to the point the Cullens are not welcome there," I say. "Look, just take it with a grain of salt because it is just stories they tell the children to scare them into behaving."

"Still, it makes a little sense to me," Bella says softly. We end the conversation to get dressed and then head downstairs to see dad is up drinking coffee with a travel mug ready for me.

"Oh dad, you are the greatest," I say with a happy sigh. He smiles as he hands me the mug and kisses my cheek.

"Be safe and call me when you get there," dad says. We wave goodbye as we walk out the door to get in my car since we felt Bella's truck might not make it. I pull out of the driveway and floor it down the road, knowing dad is mad at my rebellion about proper driving.

"What was that about?" Bella laughs.

"It is a joke between dad and I," I chuckle. I explain to her about when dad taught me to drive and how I like to just floor the car to the point that I already burned up a few engines. Bella laughs when I tell the story about Jake also whining about me being safe so he did not have to redo the engine ever again. Before we know it, we make it to Port Angeles and find a good parking space. Jessica is waiting impatiently outside the dress boutique with Angela marveling at the dresses from the window.

"Finally," Jessica groans. She grabs Bella and I quickly to drag us inside so she can rush to try on the first five dresses she has been staring at. Bella settles into the window nook while I sit closer to the dressing rooms to hand Jessica and Angela their next dresses, the usually thing we do while shopping. It takes hours before Jessica narrows down to three dresses she is thinking about while Angela is stuck on two she is wanting to get. Bella stands up to stretch and walks over to me to keep me from falling asleep.

"Is it alright if I go to a bookstore near here? There is a book that I have been wanting to get and it is only found here," Bella asks.

"No, do not leave me alone here," I beg.

"Yeah, we need another person's opinion since Jules is only saying the stuff we want to hear," Jessica says.

"I will meet you guys later at the restaurant and I will call if I need anything," Bella says.

"Go, be free from all these dresses, little bird," I say with an exasperated sigh. Bella laughs as she gives me a small hug before leaving the boutique.

"So, was that a sisterly hug or are you two getting closer?" Jessica teases.

"I have no clue what you are talking about right now. If you must know, we have become a little closer slowly and quietly," I say. I hand Jessica her next dress of choice while Angela changes into her regular clothes.

"I think it is great that you two are becoming friends no matter how slow it is taking. Sisters are the first and closest friends most people have," Angela says. I roll my eyes at that fact, knowing that Bella and I have not been close since I left to live with dad. Jessica spends another two hours picking out one dress and I have a date set for them to get them later. The three of us head over to the restaurant, but get lost in looking at jewelry to match the dresses. We arrive at the restaurant early, with no Bella there, and we wait for as long as possible before deciding to eat without her. I step out first while Jessica and Angela pay for the meal and I attempt to call Bella, only to have her walking towards me with Edward at her side.

"Bells, where have you been?" I ask quickly.

"I am sorry to have kept her for so long. We ran into each other and got lost in conversation," Edward says politely. I am a little on edge after not hearing from her and then seeing her with Edward after the incident yesterday. "How are you feeling today, Julia?"

"Fine, thanks to you," I say. "Bells, we ate already because we could not wait any longer and thought you would show up sometime between then. Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Bella says.

"If you do not mind, I can pay for her food and then get her home safely since she missed dinner with you and your friends," Edward says. I turn to see Jessica and Angela standing behind me with wide eyes.

"No, she is supposed to be going home with me," I say firmly.

"Jules, I am fine and I will be home before midnight," Bella says with a hint of whining for me to stop.

"Alright, but your butt is in trouble when you get home. Cullen, you better be nice to my sister or I will make you wish you never ran into my sister," I hiss. Edward gives me a small bow before leading Bella into the restaurant and I take deep breathes to keep from letting my anger explode.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella arrived home safely the other night and she missed dad by a hair because he had just fallen asleep when she got home. I did not speak to her about her running into Edward in Port Angeles and neither did she. I am seated on my bed after school, sketching out a dream I saw as best as I can when Bella walks in quickly and closes the door. Her face is pale when he rushes over to my bed and grabs my hands.

"What happened? Are you alright? Is dad alright?" I panic.

"No, I was reading that book I bought and I think I figured out what is up with the Cullens. I think they are vampires and that the Quilliette stories are true," Bella says.

"Seriously, Bella, those are just stories that they tell kids I told you that already. You need to think about what you are trying to tell me that vampires are real," I scoff.

"Come on, you said that there was something odd about them and that you said it looks like Edward might eat me," Bella presses on.

"Bella, it was a joke that Mike told me," I say. Bella holds up my sketchbook and flips through the pages to show me the drawings of my dream. "Those are just my dreams and mean nothing besides I have a good imagination."

"Julia, you know somewhere in your head that I am telling the truth, trust me," Bella pleas.

"Alright, so if you are right, how are you going to prove this? It is not like they are going to just let you walk up to them in the middle of the school building," I say.

"I am going to talk to Edward by myself tomorrow," Bella says.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" I ask.

"Trust me with this," Bella says. She leaves the room quietly, leaving me alone with my thoughts about the Cullens possibly being vampires and thinking that means that the Quilitte tribe can change into wolves. It sounds odd with me thinking like this, but it is still a possibility, right?

* * *

Bella looks around for Edward to confront him when arrive in school, but he is nowhere to be found. I keep my distance a little in case something happens and see that she is still looking after our first class is over. I gather my books from my locker, taking my eyes off of Bella for a second, only to look up and see she is nowhere to be seen. My heart panics a little as my eyes scan through the crowd of students in search of Bella. But Jasper stops me from making it too far from my locker and he blocks my way to the doors leading to outside. I narrow my eyes and give him my usual death glare paired with a soft growl.

"Get out of my way, Cullen," I growl.

"Where are you going? Class is about to start and you are not one to miss class," Jasper says with a wide smile.

"Whatever it is you are trying to do, I suggest you stop and get out of my way," I hiss. I push past him, but Jasper grabs hold of my arm and I turn to see he is not alone. The spiky haired Cullen girl is there with a bright smile and she walks, more like skips, over to us.

"You are beautiful and I can see why Jasper is intent on protecting you," the spiky haired girl says.

"Okay, you are crazy because I have no clue what you are talking about. You two have a thing going and I am not going to get into that right now or ever. I am looking for my sister right now and really need to find her," I chuckle nervously. What a bunch of whackos! First Jasper is stalking me and now his sister is talking him protecting me or something. Maybe Bella is right about them being weirdos, but probably not vampires.

"I think she is going to be in safe hands with Edward," Jasper says.

"Alright, what is going on?" I snap.

"Shall we find somewhere else to talk about this?" the spiky haired one asks. "I am Alice Cullen by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, I guess," I grumble. Jasper and Alice lead me into the empty office that was once the assistant principals before a new office was fixed for the principal. I sit on the old desk and wait for the two of them to speak.

"Alright, I am sure your sister has already shared her thoughts about what Edward is and with our family as well," Jasper says.

"Yeah, she believes that you all are vampires or something," I laugh. My laugh dies after a minute when I notice that the two of them are not laughing with me. "You two are not laughing at the idea of my sister calling you vampires?"

"That is because we really are vampires, Julia," Jasper says with a serious face.

"No way! They are just made up stories! Vampires are not real!" I exclaim.

"No, we are real and we have been alive for quite some time now. We also have gifts," Alice says with a wide smile.

"Okay, what are these gifts?" I ask, playing along to see how far this joke will go.

"I can see into the future, Jasper can control people's emotions, and Edward can read minds," Alice explains.

"Uh huh and what do my sister and I have to do with this?" I ask.

"Not sure about your sister, but you are important to Jasper. He is supposed to protect you with his life because of a promise he made while he was human," Alice says.

"Excuse me? He what?" I panic.

"No, Alice, that is not right," Jasper says. "You look like a friend of mine from when I was human and I vowed to protect her when she was human. But, I was sent away and she died when I was returning home. I saw your face and knew that you must be her reincarnated after all these years and I vowed once more to protect you."

"Jasper, you have been in this school for awhile and you are just now making that stupid vow?" I grumble.

"It was not until Alice had a vision of your sister and Edward that I realized that you would be added to everything attached to anything that happens to your sister. I need you to convince your sister to stay away from Edward for the safety of you both," Jasper says.

"No way, Bella is her own person and I am not going to be the one to make her do anything. We Swans are stubborn people and know how to stick up for ourselves and each other when we need to," I say firmly. "Tell her yourself."

"She might not listen to us, she is falling in love with him," Alice says. Something in me breaks a little at the thought of Bella being with Edward and then sudden rage at having Edward, a vampire, near my sister, a human.

"Figure it out yourself because I am staying out of it," I hiss before marching out of the room and heading somewhere I can hide until class is over since I missed a good quarter of it already.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella found me after school to tell me her findings are true that the Cullens are vampires and tells me everything I already knew. I pretend to not know anything and play along with her, but something in my head is not too keen on her being near them if they are vampires. What if they forget to eat and then attack her when she is alone with them? What if she goes missing or dies because of them? I am not sure what I would do if she died or got hurt and I am sure dad would lose his mind if anything happened to Bella or I. We arrive home to see dad is packing up the cruiser with a few hunting stuff and he is in his uniform on his day off. He stops what he is doing when I pull into the driveway and we get out.

"I thought it was your day off, dad?" I ask.

"It was until we got a call about an attack on someone not far from here. You two get inside and stay inside," dad says. He closes the door to his cruiser and gets ready to get into the driver's seat. "That means no runs today in the, woods, Jules."

"Yes, dad," I groan. He waves to us as he pulls out of the driveway and Bella turns to me.

"Do you think there are more vampires out there?" Bella asks.

"Who else would have made the Cullens into vampires if they were the only ones?" I ask quietly. Bella and I walk inside only to have the house phone ring the moment we close the front door. Bella answers it and remains quiet while on the line and I settle onto the couch to relax a little. She does not get off the phone for five minutes and I suddenly realize that she was talking to Edward. Bella remains quiet about her call while we settle into doing our homework and I put my earphones in to listen to my music.

* * *

I wake up to dad shaking my shoulder with a plate of food and a big smile on his face. He hands me the plate, kisses the top of my forehead, and heads back into the kitchen. I look around to see Bella is not here, not even her stuff is here, and I panic. Dad comes back in with his own plate and a beer looking like he is ready to watch a game that is on today.

"Dad, when did you get home and where is Bella?" I ask. I look at the plate to see that we are having lasagna that I made last weekend.

"She said something about meeting some friends and she would be back later," dad says.

"She left without me?" I ask quickly.

"Jules, relax, she said you fell asleep because you have not been sleeping well the past few nights and she did not want to disturb you. For someone that did not want her here, you sure are worried about her," dad chuckles.

"Because she has a crush on someone I do not trust right now," I grumble. Dad puts his fork down and gives me a dark look at the thought of his daughters dating someone.

"And who might this person be?" dad asks gruffly.

"Dad, you promised me that you would not go police chief on any guy I bring home. The same goes for Bella, but she is interested in Edward Cullen," I say.

"Wait, the guy who does not seem interested in anybody, not even the girls that fawn over him?" dad asks, like he was still in high school.

"Yes, dad," I laugh. Dad smiles and goes back to eating his dinner.

"I promise to be nice because I know you will have your sister's back," dad says kindly. We settle into our usual spots watching the game, whatever game dad put on, and ate our dinner quietly. Bella gets home just an hour after we finish and she looks happy. Dad and I leave her be as to where she was and who she was with. She will tell us in due time, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella and Edward are the talk of the school now even after being together for almost a month now. I am still not okay with it, but she seems very happy with him and that is all that matters. I am sitting at my usual lunch table with my friends when Bella rushes over and pulls me away from my wonderful lunch. She gives me a smile and she grabs my hands.

"Edward wants me to meet his family and I really want you to go with," Bella says.

"Why? He is your boyfriend, not mine," I groan.

"I am about to go into a den full of people that can eat me and you want me to go alone? Jules, go with me please," Bella begs.

"No, I am not going," I hiss. "I am up to my eyeballs in homework and exhausted from my lack of sleep. Do not make me go."

"You are going," Bella insists and then leaves. I shuffle back to my food to see the evil stares from them, knowing Bella was talking to me about the Cullens, but I ignore them and eat my food. They leave me to go get ready for the next, just as I was enjoying the silence, Jasper and Alice sit down next to me.

"Go away," I growl.

"Calm down, Julia," Jasper says. I look at his face to see he is in pain today and his eyes are looking black today.

"Do not think about eating me," I whisper.

"No, we do not eat humans anymore," Alice says softly.

"Well, since I cannot eat my lunch in peace today," I grumble. "Please tell me what has brought you here to my table."

"Bella is coming to meet the family," Alice says.

"Yes, she wants me to go, but I homework to do and I have sleep to catch up on," I grumble.

"No, you have to come," Jasper says quickly. "You are my friend and I would like you to meet the family as well."

"Since when did we become friends? I barely know you two," I snap. Jasper and Alice remain calm while I mutter under my breathe while finishing my food.

"You have to come, Julia," Alice says. "I fear something might happen with Jasper there and just learning to control his hunger for human blood. You seem to be the only one he is able to not be in pain."

"So, you want me to be the wall between Jasper and Bella?" I ask.

"Please, I want to keep your sister safe from me," Jasper says. I look into his eyes to see he is scared and in so much pain at being around so many people that he could finish in a matter of minutes.

"Fine, but you two owe me a study session away from Bella, Edward, and being her glorified bodyguard," I groan. Alice smiles widely and she moves to hug me within a blink of an eye.

"I knew you would agree to this," Alice says softly.

"Alright, go so I can finish my food," I say. Jasper and Alice leave me alone to finish my food, but I cannot stop thinking about Jasper's pain and wanting to help him more than protecting Bella.

* * *

Dad is at work today, so Edward dodged a bullet on that one, and he is not too happy of having to take me with to hang out with Alice and Jasper. Bella was shocked when Edward asked about me going and that I was friends with the Cullens. I told her a lie about them asking if I could help with some homework because we really do share a class together. I climb into the back of Edward's car trying not to kill the poor guy just for being a killer and for not liking me crashing on his personal time with Bella. The two are talking about what the family is like, while trying not to tell me they are vampires.

"You do realize that I know what you are," I grumble. Edward looks at me in the rearview mirror with a small glare, but it disappears with a look of shock.

"I cannot hear either of you," Edward mutters.

"Because our brains are like Fort Knox," I snip. "I know what you can do, Cullen, and I want you to know that I do not approve of you and my sister. You hurt her in anyway and I will kill you."

"Glad to know you are protective of your sister," Edward chuckles. We arrive at his house and I rush to get out of the love filled car. Edward takes us inside with a small smile and we see his other brother and sister doing something in the kitchen with their parents. I raise a brow when I realize that they are making food.

"Hello," Dr. Cullen says with a wide smile. His wife stops what she is doing to walk over to us in an attempt to give us a hug, but I step to the side to avoid it.

"We made some Italian for you," Mrs. Cullen says.

"I am sorry, I ate before I came here," Bella says sheepishly. The blonde girl busts a glass bowl in her hands and glares at Bella, which sets something off in my brain.

"Touch her and I will kill you," I snap.

"Excuse my sister," Edward says. "Everyone, this is Bella and her twin sister, Julia."

"We have met before, please call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and our two children, Rosalie and Emmett," Dr. Cullen says. "Julia, are you hungry?"

"I do not mind trying what you have made," I say with a small smile. Alice and Jasper appear from the open balcony and I see Jasper has a smile on his face.

"You finally arrived," Alice giggles. She walks over to give Bella a hug and takes a deep breathe. "Oh my goodness, you do smell good."

"Bella, this is Alice and Jasper," Edward says, knowing I already know them.

"Jasper is the newest addition to our family," Carlisle says.

"It is alright, he will not hurt you," Alice says. Jasper's eyes lock with mine and I can see he is wanting out of here.

"Jasper, how about I get something to eat and the three of us can sit outside to do some homework?" I suggest.

"Sounds wonderful," Jasper says with a small sigh. I walk over to Carlisle while he makes me a plate and then follow Jasper and Alice outside quietly.

"Better?" I ask with a smile once we are outside.

"Much, thank you," Jasper sighs. We have a seat to talk about each other before we even think about getting to some form of homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper has been a gentleman since we spent time at his house with Alice and I have learned quite a bit about their family and vampires in general. I know more about them being a family, more like coven, and why they look they are actually a couple and not siblings. It broke my heart a little to hear that Jasper and Alice are a couple and will be forever. Bella has been spending more time with Edward to remember the rest of us and Jasper only wants to hang out when there are no other humans around. Today, I was asked to take some things to Billy that dad got and I am all alone in my car. My mind is running a few miles per hour at everything that has happened in the past few months when I realize I am slowly moving towards the edge of the road. My mind panics and I have to pull over to get my nerves under control. I am burning up from a small fever, I am not getting much sleep, and I am constantly getting angry at almost everyone around me. It takes me five minutes before I get the confidence to get back on the road to make it safely to Billy's. Jacob is there working on his rabbit once more and he looks up happily when he sees my car pull up.

"Jules!" Jacob exclaims. He rushes over to give me a hug and ends up spinning me around.

"Whoa, big man, put this tiny girl down please," I giggle. He puts me down with a large smile on his face and I notice that he is not alone. "Did I ruin guy time?"

"No, we were looking at what else needs to be done on the rabbit. Guys, come meet Julia," Jacob says. His friends walk over and they smile widely at me.

"Hello, gentlemen," I giggle.

"This is Quil and Embry, my two friends. Guys, this is Julia Swan," Jacob says.

"Wait, the girl that you said is your girlfriend or is that her sister that just moved to Forks," Embry teases.

"Oh, so you are telling everyone that we are dating or is it my sister you are dating?" I giggle. The front door opens to let me see Billy there with a wide smile on his face. "That is the man I am here to see."

"What brings you over here, Jules?" Billy asks from the front door. I walk over to give me a firm hug and he holds me close. "You are really warm, honey."

"Just a low grade fever, Billy," I say. "Dad went fishing the other day and got some fish for you. He felt bad that he could not take you with, but he made up for it."

"Good, bring it in," Billy chuckles. Jacob and his friends rush to help get the fish out of the car while I go inside the house to see the house is a mess.

"Billy, you and Jake need to start cleaning the house more often," I say with a sigh. Billy chuckles as he motions for me to sit down at the kitchen table.

"This place needs a woman's touch, but there is not a woman living here to provide that," Billy chuckles. "So, how is Charlie and Bella? Is Bella still with that Cullen boy?"

"Dad is at work today to finish some paperwork and Bella is still dating Edward Cullen. He is being kind to her, but I do not trust the guy no matter what Bella says," I say.

"You do not like him?" Billy asks. Jake pats my shoulder as he walks back outside after bringing the fish in.

"To be honest, no, I do not like him very much and that is something dad and I share. We do not want to see this boy hurt Bella, but we both know that her relationship will end when we graduate and we all go off to college," I sigh.

"What is she doing today?" Billy asks.

"I am believe she is spending the day with Edward and his family playing baseball or something. I am not sure, but dad and I have plans for a dinner just the two of us," I say happily.

"It has been awhile since it was just you and Charlie, huh?" Billy asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I miss spending time with him," I say softly.

"Well, do not let me keep you waiting and I hope you have fun with Charlie. Tell him I said hi and thank him for the fish," Billy says. I give Billy a kiss on the cheek and then hurry back to my car. As I am making my way to the house, my mind drifts toward Bella and how she is doing. It hurts to know she is happy with someone I liked, mostly just with someone in general, and the other guy I like is so in love with her that he does not want to think about he and I being a thing. My anger flares when I think about all the times it has been Bella getting everything and me standing to the side watching her get all she wanted and then some. I moved in with dad because he cared what I wanted when Bella was not around and that did not change much when she moved in with us. I arrive back at the house to see dad is home from work and waiting for me at the front door.

"Hey, Jules," dad says with a big smile when I get out of the car. I walk over to give him a hug and he holds me close to him. "Let me get changed and then we can head out."

"Great, let me grab a few things and check my email," I say with a big smile. We split off to go do our single tasks when I receive a message from Bella saying she is going to home a little late. More time for dad and I to hang out, I guess. Dad pokes his head into my room as I am finishing sending Bella a reply and logging off my computer.

"Ready?" dad asks.

"Yeah, Bella messaged and said she will be home late. I guess the game is going well?" I tell him. Dad puts his arm around my shoulder when we walk down the stairs and kisses my temple.

"She is having fun and now we are going to spend some time together like we used to. It has been too long since we last did this," dad says. I curl up close to him and try not to cry at missing these moments with my dad. We take dad's cruiser instead of my car and I am glad since I forgot to get gas before heading to Billy's. We are gone for a few hours having fun doing almost nothing in town except eat, talk, and walk around. It is almost dark when we get home and see Bella is still not home. Dad decides to settle in for the game while I head upstairs to do homework before joining him. This is normal for us and I wish it was like this even when Bella was home. I am engrossed in my History homework when there is arguing and door slamming from downstairs. Something in my brain is triggered when I hear Bella running upstairs talking about heading back to Arizona. She bursts into the room, slams the door, and jumps when she sees me.

"Jules, you scared me!" Bella gasps. I stand up quickly when there is a gentle breeze from behind me and I have a sudden urge to kill the intruder.

"Get out," I growl. Edward is standing by the window with dark eyes and he is stiff.

"I have to get your sister to safety," Edward says softly.

"She is staying here," I snap.

"Jules, there is a vampire after me and he wants to kill me. I have to go," Bella says quickly before grabbing her things.

"What did you do?" I panic. "You promised me!"

"They just appeared while we were playing baseball. I am keeping my promise now by taking her away from here," Edward hisses.

"You cannot leave, Bella! What about dad and me?" I say quickly. Bella looks up at Edward and see that they have thought of it already. "Bells, do not leave dad. He lost mom and just got you back. I will protect you."

"Jules, we are human and I am a target. I will return when it is safe," Bella says. She walks over to give me a hug and I realize we are both about to cry. "Promise to take care of dad while I am gone and try to keep safe."

"I will," I sniffle. Edward finishes the packing and then Bella grabs everything, leaving me alone with him for a moment. "Bring my sister back safely or I will kill you myself."

"I will die willingly if anything were to happen to her," Edward says before slipping out the window. I look at Bella, knowing our plan of action next to get her out the door. Bella exits the room first with me right on her heels readying to bawl and yell at her.

"Bells, you cannot just leave dad and I! We just became a family and mom is not even home!" I yell, tears streaming down my face.

"I have to leave! I cannot be stuck here for the rest of my life!" Bella shouts and she slams the door behind her. I turn to see dad is pale as a sheet and his heart is breaking once more.

"Daddy," I says softly. He opens his arms and I run to him so we can cry together at losing Bella, but I know the truth behind it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dad is quiet the next morning and I know he is hurting after last night. Jasper and Alice are with Bella heading to Arizona where they believe she will be safe. I am trapped in bed with a higher fever than the day before and my body is hurting so bad. A few of the Cullens remained here to watch over dad and I, but I fear that it will not be as helpful as they think. I walk outside to get a little bit of fresh air when I notice a car pulling up in the driveway. Jacob gets out of the driver's seat and rushes to get Billy out of the truck before coming to pull me into a big hug.

"I am sorry about Bella leaving," Jacob whispers.

"I hope she comes back because I am not sure I can get dad out of his funk," I say with a small sigh. Jacob releases me from the hug just as Billy gets closer to us.

"How is he holding up?" Billy asks.

"It has not been twelve hours, Billy," I say with a small smile. "He is inside waiting by the phone in case Bella calls. She took her truck with her, so she might be further away than he wants to admit."

"I will go talk to him," Billy says. Jacob helps his dad into the house while I open the door to let dad know he has guests. Dad is still at the kitchen table, where I left him last night.

"I am going back upstairs, I am not feeling too good today," I say.

"Alright, we will be here if you need anything," Billy says before heading over to dad. Jacob followed me up to make sure I make it into the bed and stays for a little longer.

"I noticed you were feeling a little warm the other day," Jacob says softly. His eyes show that he is in pain and I have an urge to pull him close to let him know that I will keep him safe from the world. Instead, I lift my hand to brush his hair out of his face with a sleepy smile and Jacob holds it close to his cheek.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask softly, becoming sleepy by the second.

"Yeah," Jacob says.

"It sounds weird, but I have had a small crush on you for awhile now," I yawn. Jacob chuckles and helps me settle under my covers.

"I know," Jacob says before I drift off to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

I wake up to the window being opened and a cold breeze coming in. Slowly I open my eyes to see dad is standing at the window, letting the cool air in to get me more fresh air and he turns to me with a smile. I give him a small smile when he walks over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Your mom called me and said that she got a call from Bella heading down to Arizona. She is scared and is heading home now," dad says softly.

"Will you go get her if she wants to come home?" I ask groggily.

"I thought you would not want me to since you do not like her being here," dad says.

"I like her being here a little because she makes the house more filled and I like having fun with her. Just do not tell her I said that," I admit. Dad chuckles and kisses my forehead gently.

"I promise not to tell her, but you need to get some more sleep," dad says. He tucks me back in, goes to crack the window, and then leaves to go downstairs. I listen to the breeze outside to let it lull me to sleep.

* * *

I remember dad telling me he is heading down to Arizona to get Bella because something has happened during my groggy state. After that, my memory is foggy because suddenly I am awake outside in the treeline by the house on my hands and knees, but I am not on my hands and knees exactly. I am standing up on four legs and I am warm, like I am wearing a fur coat only the fur coat is a part of me. I being to panic as I spin around to look at myself and see fur all over me and even a tail. I have a tail! Someone comes out from behind a tree near me and I see that it is a large black wolf.

'So you are the first to become a wolf and yet you are not part of the tribe,' the wolf says. His mouth does not move, but I can hear him in my head and it is a commanding voice.

'Who are you? What has happened to me?' I ask quickly.

'You are a wolf shifter that you must have inherited from someone in your family. I am Sam Uley, the first to shift and I am the alpha since I am the first.' the wolf says. This is going to be hard to explain to anyone and now I know I am dreaming because I now part of the stories Billy used to tell me as a kid. Anything else I am going to need to know?


End file.
